Washing the Dogs
by EpicNinjaChan
Summary: GERMANCEST...i know its wrong but i just had to do it...n i posted this on deviantart too...please read and review   ONE-SHOT


Pairing: GermanyXPrussia

Setting: Germanys house?

Conflict: Germany and Prussia have to wash the dogs and it gets sexy.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"Oi! West come heree!" Prussia shouted from the living room.

Germany crinkled his brow as his brother yelled at him from the living room. He didn't like being interuppted when he was doing paper work, especially by his lazy brother. He finished reading the paper he held in his hand and quickly signed. Then he got up and went to the living room to see what his brother wanted.

"Gilbert what do you want?" The german said using his brothers human name to address him. He looked at his brother who was being squished by the dogs.

"Blackie, Berlitz, Aster down boys." Germany said in a stern voice and pointed to the floor. The dogs whimpered but obediently got off his brother.

"thanks West those dogs were crushing me." Prussia smirked and got up off the couch. He crossed over to his brother and put his arms around his neck. Germany blushed but didnt pull away, surprisingly he couldn't smell any beer on his brothers lips.

"Gil..Gilbert?" Germany questioned looking at his brother, whos face was inched from his own.

"The dogs smell like shit...how about we take a bath with them...together" Prussia whispered into Germanys ear sexily. Germany pushed his brother away and went towards the dogs facing away from his brother so said person couldn't see his growing blush.

Germany crouched down besides his dogs and sniffed the air around them. Yep them definatly stunk of the sewer. "Gilbert...by any chance did u take the dogs out in the sewer or something?" Germany asked looking still at the dogs.

"huh? oh yea they were being difficult and dragged me into a sewer, but we got out pretty quickly after getting lost." Prussia said scratching his head. He walked over to his crouching brother and leaned over to see his face. "West you seem pretty fascinated by the dogs, whats wrong? can't stand my awesomeness?" Prussia innocently asked.

"Thats not it...but i agree with you the dogs do need a bath" Germany said and got up from his crouched postion. He jokingly pushed his brother to the side and went to the bathroom. He got the bath water running and waited for it to get a littler warmer. Meanwhile Prussia had stripped off his clothes and was waiting for the water to get hot, he saw that his brother still had his clothes on and went to get him undressed.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany stuttered as his naked brother sat on the rim of the tub in front of him, his legs spread. He looked quickly away from "that" and blushed tomato red.

Prussia smirked and grabbed hold of Germanys chin. "Now west after all the times we fucked you still blush at my awesome 5 meters? Now undress yourself." He said in a stern voice. Germany gulped and got up when he was released from his brothers grip. He started unbuttoning his jacket slowly and he could see his brother watching his movements very carefully.

Prussia watched his brother slowly take off his clothes, too slowly. He got up from the bath tub and stalked over to his brother. He ripped off the undershirt Germany was inching off his body. "West undress faster." He almost whined as he continued ripping off his younger brothers clothes.

"We're washing the dogs Gilbert not having sex yet." Germany complained as his brother ripped his pants off. Prussia huffed and went to get the dogs. Germany was left standing in his flag boxers, his face a light pink. _"whats wrong with him, normally he would rip my clothes off and we would have sex right away.."_ Germany thought as he got out the shampoo, conditioner and a brush for the dogs. He heard Prussia struggle with the dogs and was about to go help when his brother returned, wearing his Prussian flag swimtrunks and pushing the dogs in the room.

"East why did you put swimtrunks on?" Germany questioned staring at the swimwear as if it was a curse on humanity. Prussia closed the door so the dogs couldn't escape and turned to his brother.

"I don't want the dogs mistaking my awesome length as a chew toy." The older stated as if it was obvious. Germany just nodded and grabbed hold of Blackie and Berlitz collars. Then he dragged them to the bathtub and forcefully put them in the tub. Prussia did the same with Aster.

"STAY!" Germany yelled as the dogs began to squirm, they obeyed him imediatly. Prussia began washing the dogs, quickly and throughly. The German stood beside the tub and watched his brother wash the dogs. He drank in his whole body, from his soapy silver hair to his curled toes and made his mind up. With one swift movement he wrapped his arm around his brothers waist and lifted his up.

"w-West what the hell?" The startled silverette exclaimed as he was lifted into the air by his brother. Germany ignored him and sat down on the counter by the sink, placing his brother in his lap. "Oh west you want me to ride you?" Prussia purred turning around so he was facing his brother.

"...Yes..." Germany gruffly said staring at the ceiling. Prussia smircked and kissed his brother. As the kiss grew more intense, Prussia licked Germanys bottom lip, asking for entrance. Germany obeyed an opened his mouth but only allowed Prussia control for a second. His tongue battled the intruder and pushed it back to its home but he didn't stop there. He explored every inch of his lover/brothers hot cavern, marking his territory with his saliva. Prussia moaned into the kiss, grinding his hips into germany's. They broke the kiss and as their lips parted a string of salvia connected them. Germany launched an attack on Prussia's neck, fiercly biting and kissing it. He left blush purple marks on both sides of his neck and his shoulders, he was sure to leave marks where his brother couldn't cover them as well.

"We-est...morree" Prussia breathed into the Germans ear as he continued to leave marks on his territory. Germany obeyed and moved his lips away from the prussians body.

"Get on your knees" Germany commanded looking his brother dead in the face. Prussia obeyed and straddled his brother, one knee on either side of his hips. Germany slowly began pulling off Prussia's swimsuit until it was around his knees. Prussia shuddered at the sudden breeze on his half hard member. "now pull your pants off all the way, but dont get off my lap." Germany commanded again, lust gleaming in his eyes. Prussia squirmed around so he was facing away from Germany, then while purposly rocking his hips into his brothers he removed his swimwear.

"West what about your pants?" Prussia asked looking down at the pants then back to his brothers face. Prussia jumped off the counter and turned to Germany, then he ripped the boxers off of his brother. Prussia brought his face close to his brothers member, almost sniffing it.

"Oh your so big West but you fit inside me perfectly." Prussia purred seductivly. Acting like a cat he rubbed his check against the tip, earning him a moan from his brother. He playfully licked at the tip and down his length. Prussia then put his lips to the tip in a small kiss, finally he began to suck. Taking it slowly into his mouth until it was all the way in.

"Gilbert, your so go-od at thiss" Germany breathed rocking his hips in time with his brothers mouth. Prussia smirked and began to pick up the pace, soon he was deep throating his brother and earning lustfilled cries from the man above him. Prussia grazed his teeth on the bottom of Germanys length before removing his mouth with a "pop".

"Gilbert do you want me to prepare you?" Germany questioned looking at his brother. Prussia shook his head No and got down on his knees, then he turned so his brother could see what he was about to do. Germany looked down at his brother who had his ass in the air and face squished on the ground. It was a good position for him but he wondered why. His question was answered when Prussia stuck 3 fingers straight into his ass without lube or even spit.

"agg-hh" Prussia moaned as his fingers easily went up his ass. He began making scissoring motions to stretch himself. He looked back at his brother and smirked when he saw his expression. His brother was rubbing himself and watching the Prussian, his eys half lidded and his mouth open a little. Prussia was soon satisfied that he was stretched enough and removed his fingers, longing for something else in there instead.

"Are you ready west?" Prussia said raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Hurry up and ride me before i force you to." He brother growled. Prussia smirked again and climbed back onto his brothers lap. He positioned himself so Germanys tip was right up to his entrance and with a deep breath he sat down, taking his brothers entire member in one go. Both let out low moans and looked into each others eyes. Germany kissed Prussia, deeply and passionatly. They picked up the pace until Prussia was ramming down onto his brother. Germany thrust his hips up in time with his brother.

Germany began rubbing Prussia's lenght. "Gilbe-rrt yourr gonn-aa cum with MEE" Germany shuddered as his length went especially deep inside his brother.

"Allrightt Wesst" Gilbert moaned driving down so his brothers length would hit his sweet spot. They both were reaching their climax and cummed one after the other. Germany lazily thrust up a few more times before Prussia slid himself off of his brother.

"You know what West..." Prussia said hopping off the counter and getting towels for them to clean themselves off.

"what?" Germany asked his afterglow still in affect.

"We should wash the dogs more often." Prussia smirked and they cleaned themselves off. Germany blushed and they finished washing the dogs


End file.
